The embodiment relates to a terminal capable of performing MIMO (multi-in multi-out) using a multiple antenna including an array antenna, and a method of improving the communication quality by adjusting the beam pattern and the beam shape with respect to the frequency signal received through the multiple antenna.
Recently, in the case of a wireless communication terminal, at least two antennas are provided in one terminal. In detail, at least two antennas having frequencies different from each other are provided in one terminal for international roaming or to commonly use wireless communication services providing frequencies different from each other. In addition, a plurality of antennas are used for receiving or transmitting wireless signals having the same frequency.
Meanwhile, since the wireless communication terminal is fabricated in a small size with multi-functions, a shield case antenna, in which an antenna is accommodated in a shield case, is used in some modems to ensure a space for installing at least two antennas.
FIG. 1 shows a structure of a communication module employing such a shield case antenna 10.
However, as the size of the wireless communication terminal employing a shield case is diminished, the receive sensitivity of the antenna is gradually lowered. In addition, as the antenna has the multi-functions, the number of signals received in the antenna is increased, so the receive sensitivity of the antenna is lowered. Therefore, a communication module having a small size capable of improving the receive sensitivity and ensuring the frequency bandwidth is required.